


7: Forgiven

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, but it's just Kamui's backstory, once again idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui has not spoken to his father in 8 years.





	7: Forgiven

Kamui and his father used to be close. 

Throughout Kamui’s childhood, his father, Akagi, had fostered Kamui’s love for books and reading by taking him to the library in Ul’dah whenever he had time away from work. Kamui’s mother was just as indulgent in Kamui’s interest in literature, but wasn’t as capable as she was not only illiterate but also bed-ridden with various illnesses after giving birth to Kamui. But she never blamed him for her sickness. 

After his mother’s death on Kamui’s 15th birthday, Akagi and Kamui began to drift. 

By Kamui’s 18th birthday, they no longer spoke at all, and within the week, Kamui moved out of his childhood home and into an inn room with his few personal belongings.

\---

On the 11th anniversary of his mother’s death, Kamui visited her grave at the Church of Adama Landama, armed with a simple sprig of lavender - his mother had always emphasised that she did not care for extravagance, and so he believed it only appropriate that he appreciate her beliefs even in death. 

However, when he arrived at the grave, he discovered that he was not the only person there to pay respects.

“... Father?”

The man, kneeling before his mother’s flinched, shoulders hitching as he slowly turned to look behind him.

Akagi had aged a lot in the past 8 years. His face looked leathery, his hair full of greys, and his eyes tired behind his thick lensed glasses. “Ka… Kamui? Is that really you?” Gods even his voice had aged.

Kamui nodded, stepping forward and giving a short prayer before kneeling and placing the lavender sprig atop the grave, taking note of his father’s choice - a singular purple viola. So he had the same thought as Kamui.

“It’s been quite some time since we last saw each other, hasn’t it.” Kamuis said, not a question, but a fact.

Akagi nodded, “And you’ve made quite a name for yourself in that time, Warrior of Light.” His gaze was on the grave, and Kamui could make out the wet look in his eyes.

The pair were silent for some time. Both simply kneeling before the grave, lost in their own thoughts.

“I-”

“I-”

They both started simultaneously. And stopped immediately. They looked at each other, and after a moment of silence, they both laughed. Laughed  _ hard _ . Harder than they’d ever laughed alone in the past 8 years. 

“I’m sorry,” Akagi said through his tears, slowly sobering up, “I’m sorry for blaming you, when you did nothing wrong. I know your mother never blamed you for her ill health, and yet I foolishly did… I understand if you can’t forgive me but I just wanted you to know. I’m sorry.”

At his father's words, Kamui immediately ceased his laughter. Tears forming in his eyes, and he didn’t restrain himself at all as he pulled his father in for a hug that would be ingrained in Kamui’s memories for the rest of his life. “I forgive you. I forgive you. Thank the Twelve for us meeting here today. I thought I may never see you again after all I’ve been through. I thought you may have already joined mother above. I-” Kamui could barely contain his shaking form as the tears overflowed and streamed down his face.

Akagi understood. He may have blamed his son for his wife’s death initially, but he had learnt that it was wrong - albeit the hard way. But it mattered not anymore. His son was in his arms once more, and he was  _ forgiven. _

**Author's Note:**

> me: kamui is my least tortured oc!  
me:..... imma have to fix that now aint i


End file.
